


Fire and Ice

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Enemies, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Written Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Glimmer and Catra's shared angry kisses, not quiet enemies but not quiet more.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic from [ Suricata-Passer](https://suricata-passer.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!

It’s never been easy between them.

Not from the first few kisses scattered amongst battlefields to distract and annoy, things meant to destroy, not build. Attention pulled away just long enough to land a killing blow, if Catra were less agile and Glimmer unable to teleport. It’s a game of sorts, one with dire consequences and worse reasoning. But it’s theirs and theirs alone.

Prime’s ship is stilted and stifling, with both of them formal and polite as can be. Each night an interesting twist as they lay back to back.

“Please,” she’ll ask, beg, plead.

“I need you,” she’ll respond, coerce, demand.

Back and forth, on and off, hot and cold. And it’s so damn cold in space that the spark feels like flames and the frost feels like death.

It’s fitting when they stand there, brave as they can muster with the ship going down in flames around them, it’s fitting that they clash just one last time. A fist twisted up in a shirt, teeth and tongues and blood from the force. It’s nothing like a kiss should be, should feel like. It’s one last fight. One last war that they’ll break from gasping and heaving and glaring each other down.

It’s always been like blood in your eyes. Painful and blurry, indistinct as you wonder why you don’t see pink and red.

One last desperate touch before the end of the fucking world.

They find Glimmer alone in the wreckage, thankfully most of the ship passed Etheria on by. The only signs that Catra had even been there are the scattered bruises across Glimmer’s throat. Sometimes though, in the shadows and the dark of the forest, she sees a familiar sharp smirk and a flash of fire and ice.

She wouldn’t call it soothing.

But it is so wonderfully familiar.


End file.
